the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly
Molly is a current member of the North Western Railway. She currently works on The Little Western Branch Line with Duck, Donald, and Douglas. She never worked with Oliver, due to him leaving before she arrived. She mostly pulls trucks, as that's what she feels most comfortable doing. She doesn’t like taking passengers, as she worries that she'll give them a bumpy ride. Molly is always very kind to the other engines and tries to help everyone keep a positive attitude. Personality Molly is a powerful, bright yellow steam engine. She is proud of her strength, and is happy to put it to use as one of Sodor's bigger engines. She often works pulling empty trucks to the coaling plant. Being a sensitive engine, she often worries about fading into the background. Sometimes taking "empties" makes her feel less important and sad, but in the end, she will usually see that it is a vital part of operations and an important task after all. Molly has a peacekeeper attitude, tends to be rather sensible, and is looked upon as a "big sister" by some of the other engines. However, because of her sensitivity, she can be easily embarrassed or upset by conflict, and will steam away to avoid it, but will usually have the courage to do what she thinks is right. Molly likes to be as good as everyone else and wants the other engines to think the best of her. Appearances Season 1 "New Conflicts" Molly first appears puffing through Knapford Station with a short train of fuel tankers. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Molly is waiting in Knapford Yards for Arthur to shunt her goods train. She asks him what his name is, and after he tells her she says she hadn't seen him before. He then gets nervous and is about to leave before she stops. After Arthur tells her why he's worried, she tries to convince him to tell Sir Topham Hatt. However, he refuses and tells her to leave it as it wouldn't make a difference. Feeling horrible, she couples to he train and leaves, still thinking of ways to help. "Hostility" In a flashback, Molly is seen puffing into Knapford Station alongside Donald. She asks if she could speak to him and Douglas. When Donald wakes his twin up, she asks them for help. In the present, she puffs by later, pulling a goods train when the twins return to the station to tell The Fat Controller that they have found Henry's trucks. "Dishonor" In the same flashback as the previous episode, Molly is relieved when Donald, Douglas, and Toby, too, agree to help her convince Sir Topham Hatt to let Arthur stay on Sodor. She tells them that they need to wait for the right moment to ask. In the present, Molly is taking a short passenger train and is waiting at Elsbridge Station with the coaches. She watches as Diesel arrives, and when he mentions Arthur, she grows worried. She asks if he is okay, and quickly leaves the station a few minutes later to go find him. Later, at Knapford Yards, Molly left her coaches somewhere, and arrived there. She spots Arthur shunting, and calls out to him. She stops next to him, and tells him that she and some others are going to help him. After convincing him to follow her, the two of them leave the yards and head for Knapford Station. Molly, along with Arthur, Toby, Donald, and Douglas rush into Knapford, stopping Sir Topham Hatt. Molly tells him Arthur has a problem, so he listens to him. After they discuss the matter, her and the others plead with Charles, until he finally agrees. She is excited and happy for her friend. When Seth Oltera rushes in and tells the news of Lady's railway, she is shocked just like everyone else. After that, she goes home to her shed with the scottish twins. "World Order - Part 2" Molly is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines, and is shocked upon learning about Diesel 10, scared of being killed. She joins in the cheers and whistles as everyone comes together. "Mysteries Begin" Molly is shocked to hear about Diesel being allied to Diesel 10 when Henry tells them. When James shows up, unaware to all of the recent events, Molly is confused, since she didn't know he was kicked out of Tidmouth Sheds the previous night. She decides to stay at the Docks while some engines go out looking for Diesel. "For A Brighter Future" Still at the Docks, Molly anxiously awaits the search engines' return. When Gordon and Henry return, she's mildly relieved to see them, but still worried about Thomas and James. A few minutes later, she spots the diesels on Sodor and reverses back to warn the others about it. When Edward and the others decide to fight, Molly stays behind at the Docks, with Emily, Rosie, and Lady, Edward also being there to defend against any diesels who make it past the others. As the fight goes on, Molly and Rosie notice that far away, Knapford Station is on fire. She suspects that Thomas started it. When Emily is still looking for Percy, Molly then suggests maybe he started the fire instead. "The Fire In All Of Us" Molly is still hiding at Knapford Docks, until Lady tells them they have to leave. Nervous, but confident, Molly, along with Rosie, Lady, and Emily, flee from the docks. Suddenly, Splatter jumps out from a siding, catching Molly's tender. She screams for help, but Emily pulls Rosie away to save themselves. Dodge backs down onto her, and the two diesels drag her away. Later, Molly's corpse is seen next to Diesel 10 back at the Docks, confirming her death at his buffers. Death ;Killed By *Splatter (Caused) *Dodge (Caused) As Molly and the other girls flee the Docks, Splatter and Dodge grab Molly, pulling her away. * Diesel 10 (Off-Screen) Diesel 10 kills Molly off-screen with his claw, after Splodge brings her to him. List Of Appearances Trivia * Molly took Oliver's place on The Little Western. * Before Mavis' arrival in Episode 2, Molly was the newest engine on Sodor. * Molly is the only minor character to appear in "New Conflicts". * Molly is the one of eight main characters in the series where their first appearance is a cameo rather than a speaking role. The others being Henry, Gordon, Rosie, Jeremy, Den, Dart, and Amanda. * Molly is the last character to die in Season 1. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Dead